One Too Many
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: [Triple Treble] There's only so much you can do to save the person hiding behind the mask. Chloe has to save both, one with a twisting past, and another with her back so straight it could snap. After all, blue and green go together so well.
1. Woodhouse

**_Author's Note: Hello, feel free to tell me any comments you have! _**

**_I am also accepting prompts on tumblr, which is ReadWriteFangirl._**

**_You're all super awesome, and I need a new summary._**

* * *

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I'll set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do?" Chloe watched as her best friend paced across their hotel room, the blonde's fingers rubbing her temples. Aubrey was shattered, and Chloe knew that. "Bumper has a line of fucking sports sandals, what do we have? A fat Australian and a tall brunette who over-sexualises _**everything.**_"

Chloe patiently watched the blonde, hoping that her rant would enable her best friend to calm down.

"We got to regionals and **lost **to the _**Sock-apellas**_. Do you realise how embarrassing that is?" Aubrey folded her arms, "we're seniors next semester, Chloe. That is out absolute last shot to lead The Bellas to victory! Alice did not give me the pitch pipe in order to see The Bellas go to shit!"

Chloe sighed, lying down on the sofa bed next to Aubrey's double bed. "Bree…"

"No!" The blonde gathered her bikini and towel together, "I will not let that garbage dick take this away from me." The door slammed behind her.

Chloe sighed and looked at Jessica, the freshman sitting on a mattress opposite her. "Sorry about her, she's stressed."

"I noticed." The bubbly girl smiled across at the redhead, "we should go with her, she's too fragile. Especially with Amy and co. around, potentially annoying her even further." Chloe accepted the freshman's point and stood up, grabbing the bag containing her bikini, towel and body wash.

Whilst walking towards the swimming pool, Chloe couldn't help but notice how stressed her best friend had been in the past few months. Sure, she'd begun to teach the Bellas a new routine for the next season; but it was obvious to everyone that Aubrey was not in the mood to be questioned, _at all_. Fat Amy was quiet during practice, and **nobody **told Aubrey when she went left instead of right, fuelling a Bella domino effect.

"What's up ginge'?" Chloe smiled at Fat Amy who was sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet into the water.

"Where's Aubrey?" The Australian shrugged, pointing to a blonde who was rapidly completing lengths of the pool. "So you did know Amy."

"Meh." The younger Bella slipped into the pool, beginning to paddle around.

Chloe placed her towel on a sun lounger before moving to one end of the pool, hoping to catch Aubrey before she swam in the opposite direction. She dipped her feet into the water and looked at the font painted onto the wall opposite, where a large mirror resided.

'_**The Woodhouse Hotel and Spa Complex'**_

Chloe looked down at the water, tapping Aubrey on the head in order to signal that she was there. The blonde stopped swimming and returned to an upright position, where she rest her arms on the side beside where the redhead was sitting, taking a gulp from her water bottle.

"Yes Chloe?" Her tone was clipped.

The redhead looked around the pool area, the other Bellas watching them intently. "Don't stress too much, there's still next year…"

* * *

Chloe carefully sipped her drink, watching as the rest of the guests bounced as one around the outdoor pool. Their Bella 'bonding' holiday had come to a close, and Chloe had not enjoyed holding Aubrey's hair back whilst the blonde vomited only six hours earlier.

"Ah, Chloe." The deep voice was one that Chloe instantly recognised, _Tobias Posen III. _"I trust you've all enjoyed yourselves."

The redhead nodded, trying to avoid looking at the businessman. "We always do sir, we're extremely grateful that you've been able to accommodate the Bellas each summer for the past seven years."

Tobias nodded, "anything for Cassie's old group." Chloe nodded, trying to swallow her defensive mechanism and stop it from mentioning that Aubrey, too, was a Posen.

"Of course." Chloe placed her Diet Coke can down, "the masseuses were especially good this year, I tried to push your second daughter into a massage every day, she's as tense as anything."

The man nodded, "where _**is**_ Aubrey?" He looked over the hoards of college students partying around, and in, the pool. Local university students often turned out for the Posen-owned country club's summer party.

Chloe swallowed, Aubrey _definitely_ wasn't hunched over the toilet in their room, "she's not feeling so good, studying."

"Well, that **is **a shame, I was going to ask why the Bellas weren't at the ICCA finals in New York, I made the time especially."

"Plane fare was too expensive, Atlanta to New York isn't cheap, sir." Chloe looked around, hoping that the owner didn't see any of the Bellas and recognise them. Because they certainly _weren't _the types of women The Barden Bella group recruited. But, _**pukegate. **_"How's the senate campaign going?..."

Fat Amy was pole dancing on a speaker stand.

"Actually, I'm terribly sorry sir, I have to go, I'm worried about Bree." Chloe grabbed her Diet Coke and walked over to the section of the space where The Bellas were getting rather hands-on.

"Amy! Get your fucking Australian ass off that speaker stand." Chloe felt her shoulders relax, the captain was back. "Since when has that **ever** been acceptable in _**public?**_"

Amy shrugged, "um, er, uh…"

Aubrey folded her arms over her jacket, "thank you. Alcohol down, you're **all **underage."

The music was loud, and Chloe could hardly hear herself think. She had been walking around aimlessly while Aubrey had to put 6 girls to bed; they had both agreed that Jessica was trustworthy. She had found a set of stairs that she thought led up to another section of the party, so she ascended them.

"This is your DJ, Beca Mitchell, here's a favourite of mine." Chloe stood on the top step and looked at the small DJ, who was wearing a blue _**'Woodhouse' **_polo shirt and khakis. She watched as the woman merged the tracks seamlessly, making them to a professional standard.

The DJ, Beca, looked up, having sensed that someone was beside her. She looked across to the stairs, where her eyes settled on Chloe. "You been standing there long?"

"No, I mean, I was just…" The redhead smiled softly, "I'm Chloe, nice to meet you."

"What brings you up here, a dare or something?" Beca ran a hand through her chocolate locks, pulling the strands out of her face. "Because, I don't want sex." Chloe raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "oh, you're not here for that."

"No, I'm really not." Chloe took the chair from beside the brunette and sat down in it, looking over the party whilst the clock got closer to one a.m. "I was curious, my friend's dad has had us stay here for a while."

"You're an a capella girl? Seriously?" Beca took a gulp from her beer glass, "aren't you too hot for that?"

Chloe smiled at the DJ, her blue eyes welcoming and happy, "nope, it's music, _all _from our mouths."

"Yikes."


	2. Forever Walking

_**Author's Note: Hello, here's chapter two!**_

_**Luke 923 HA: Thank you for telling me about my typo, I have gone back and corrected it! Also, I'm so glad that you're enjoying this fic; I'm not really a seasoned Bechloe writer so I hope this works out well.**_

_**Brittsweirdos: Thank you! I have continued haha.**_

_**To everyone else, please leave a review suggesting anything you think should happen, I know you will all have your own ideas and concepts.**_

* * *

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start._

_Hey brother_

_There's an endless road to rediscover._

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that is fine by me._

* * *

The first week back at college after summer had always been the worst for Chloe. But thankfully, this was the final time they'd have to endure the pain of lost freshmen, hungover frat guys and squealing sorority girls. The redhead hummed quietly as she opened one of the double doors of _Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha. _Aubrey's older sister had come up with the name, and most people _**hated**_ it.

"_We are __**not **__a bloody sorority!"_

Although, The Bellas could in fact thank Cassie, since that way, they were able to have permission to build a house for the a cappella group's members.

The redhead continued humming to herself as she walked through the main hallway to the house, the furnishings expensive and well-maintained, _despite _the horrendous loss at regionals the previous year. She passed one room and noticed Aubrey completing a sequence of yoga moves - whilst reading from a textbook. Cynthia Rose was sitting on a couch behind the blonde, trying to take her eyes away from the captain's perfect backside.

Chloe shook her head and walked into the open plan kitchen/diner, opening her bag and placing a bag of sugar on the counter-top. Sugar was the one thing people insisted on putting in _**everything**_.

After emptying the rest of the groceries from her bag, Chloe sat beside Cynthia Rose on the couch, turning on the large wall-mounted tv.

"Chloe, that's distracting." The blonde had begun completing sit-ups.

Cynthia Rose grabbed a handful of nuts from a bowl on the coffee table, "seriously Aubrey, we've been here three days, you do not need to study." The darker woman began eating from the handful, "plus, shouldn't we be working out what we should be doing for the activities fair? We're practically required to advertise for new members, especially since _**everybody**_ knows that you kicked Kori and Mary-Elise out. It's only sensible-"

"Aca shut-it!" The blonde sat up, taking the pitch pipe from out of her bra, "do you see this? This is in **my** possession, because **I **am the captain. We do as **I **say. Understood?"

Cynthia-Rose nodded.

"As soon as Amy and Stacie are back from lunch there will be an emergency Bella meeting in here." Aubrey stood up, taking her yoga mat with her as she left the living room in the direction of her bedroom - _naturally _the biggest.

* * *

Aubrey looked around the room at all the Bellas, Chloe by her side. The 7 sophomores were sitting across the sofas, every member looking at their captain, who had since changed out of her yoga pants and into jeans and a blouse.

"As you all know, the activities fair is tomorrow. Like always, The Barden Bellas, officially _Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha_-" the Bellas could practically see the blonde's eyes rolling back into her skull, "are required to have our stall, trying to recruit members."

Fat Amy put her hand up.

"Amy?" Chloe looked at the Australian, who was wearing her trademark cheesy grin.

"Yeah, you said we have to recruit people, are we asking for pledges or what?" Throughout her question, the Australian had been waving her hands around, almost whacking Jessica in the face.

"We are _**not **_a _**sorority**_!" Aubrey swallowed, bile beginning to rise up her throat. Chloe was instantly rubbing her best friend's back, helping Aubrey to recover quickly.

"Can we do a bikini car wash?" The question had come from Stacie, which had been expected.

"No way, you can do one yourself; but I doubt half the people here would voluntarily wash frat-boys' cars for charity." Aubrey clasped her hands together, looking away from the younger women.

"I'm totally hot in bikinis." The blonde's attention was brought back to her 'twinny' as the Australian referred to their hair colour similarities. "And we'd totally smash a charity car wash, plus we could pitch-slap Bumper in the meantime."

"It is _**kind**_ of rude how you always dismiss us…" Ashley hugged a cushion to her legs, silently hoping that it would prevent the blonde from murdering her.

"Oh really?" The captain folded her arms, staring down at the sophomore, "when I see that you can remember a basic dance move I will reconsider my actions."

Stacie elbowed the brown haired girl, her eyebrows raised in a, _'what the hell?'_ expression.

"Anyone else have anything they wish to contribute?" The senior was met with stark silence, "great. Seventy-five laps of the quad during the activities fair tomorrow, _**in heels**_, that way you won't fall over again in our performances." Cynthia Rose diverted her eyes away from the blonde.

"Aubrey…" Chloe grabbed her best friend's arm. "Isn't that a bit mean?"

Aubrey immediately removed the redhead's hand from her person, "when they're perfect I'll let up on them, but at this rate we won't have a single dance routine finished." The blonde made her way from the center of the room towards the door, "anyone seen with a _Treble_ will be dealt with immediately, I **need** one-hundred and ten percent from _every single one_ of you." She spat their rival's name out as if it were poison before walking from the room, her boots creating a beat that softened with every step she took away from the group.

Chloe looked at the women, "meeting over guys… I'll order pizza." The Bellas whooped and cheered, parading from the room and moving to the kitchen, where they threw pizza takeout menus on the counter.

The redhead sighed, "bad cop, good cop." She walked up the stairs after letting Amy know to order any two large pizzas, as long as _**no-one **_touched Aubrey's salad that was sitting in the fridge.

"_Ain't it fun? Living in the real world…" _Chloe stopped outside a door, gently knocking her knuckles against it twice. "Oh, um, come in Chlo."

Chloe stepped inside, smiling softly at her best friend, "_Paramore_? _**Really **_Bree?"

The blonde shrugged, "it's catchy, despite being ridiculously depressing and overrated." Chloe looked at Aubrey's phone; _85.7 Music For The Independent Mind_. "The DJ seems dull, but it's all my phone picks up."

Chloe leant against the wall, "perhaps it could go into our set?..." She trailed off.

"Nice try. _**No**_. I saw the signs and they aren't pretty when it comes to rock bands with stupid hair colours."

* * *

Beca looked at the booth she was standing behind, _Barden Radio_. The actual design of the booth sucked balls, Luke having given her thirty minutes to throw it together. Not many people had taken a second glance at the booth, making the brunette wonder whether it was actually worth standing in the heat.

She stepped in front of the booth, hearing some commotion from a few booths down, where a group of girls were standing.

"_People are actually signing up! Whose idea __**was**__ this?"_

Beca rolled her eyes, _sorority girls_. She handed a flier to a freshman before grabbing her laptop and moving from the booth, Luke could clean it up later for all she cared.

Chloe watched as a brunette walked in front of their booth, not paying attention to anything outside her headphones as she continued walking towards a block of dormitories.

_Beca._

Chloe looked behind her, frowning at the sight of The Bellas completing their seventy-five lap punishment. They were all tired, their steps were getting slower and she was sure that Jessica was grabbing her ankle in pain.

"Twenty-five." Chloe looked at Aubrey, the blonde's hair perfect and gently fluttering in the wind. "This is pathetic."

Chloe sighed, "I'm pretty sure we knew they weren't the _'old Bellas'_ when they completed the oath; this is a unique Bellas."

"I don't want a _**unique**_ Bellas, I want a _**perfect**_ Bellas."

"Perfect is impossible…" Chloe looked down at her clipboard and looked at the pictures on the fliers, the _'old Bellas'_ were all cheerleader types, completely different to the _'alternative Bellas'_ as Aubrey called them.

"_I don't sing." _

Beca's words from their conversation at the country club sounded through Chloe's mind. She could mix, and would add an edge to The Bellas, an edge that was potential but wouldn't be carried out under Aubrey's regime.

"I need to go Bree, I wreak." Chloe placed her clipboard down, much to the blonde's protests and walked in the direction of _Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha_, her fingers rotating her thumb ring as she walked past all the other groups of Barden University. "Keep walking." She looked at the members of The Bellas who were still completing their punishment run, she felt terrible for them, she really did.

But it was Aubrey's way or the way out.


	3. Into Our Slumber

**_Author's Note: Hello guys! Quick announcement: I'm in Finland between the 4th and 14th, so I am not sure whether I am able to update or not (I'm staying at my exchange partner's house)?_**

**_ALSO: There is a poll in my profile as to what pairing this becomes, I kind of think Triple Treble would be a good use of character development._**

**_Please read and review, it really inspires me to continue writing._**

* * *

_I got all I need when I got you and I_

_I look around me, and see sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

_You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

_Cause you're my flash light_

_You're my flash light, you're my flashlight_

* * *

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away."_

The redhead had walked into the radio station with the intent on borrowing an Ace of Base CD from Luke, the station manager. But upon walking into the dark and dank building, Chloe's ears were captured by the alto voice that glided through the room.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away."_

Chloe began to walk behind the unsuspecting sophomore, whose small hands were placing CDs and vinyl records onto the shelves. The redhead couldn't help but smile, Beca was an amazing singer, but unfortunately, the brunette didn't sing to the senior at that party.

"_Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."_

Beca whipped around, "dude!" She grabbed the box of CDs and walked into the booth, Chloe trailing behind her.

"So you **can **sing!" The redhead cornered the younger woman and put her arms either side of her head, "how high does your belt go?"

Beca's eyes widened at the distance between her face and the Bella's cleavage, "my what?"

Chloe leaned closer to the brunette, "that song really builds."

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Aubrey listens to _**Paramore. **_We're not stuck up sorority girls." Chloe looked deep into Beca's ocean blue eyes. "It's my jam, my _lady _jam."

"Gross." Beca muttered, almost too quiet for the senior to notice.

"Will you sing it to me?"

"Hell no!" Beca's eyes widened in disgust.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, "not for that reason." The redheaded woman looked hopefully at her younger counterpart. Beca swallowed uncomfortably, _they could have been nude._

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away." _Beca shifted her gaze as Chloe harmonized with her, _"ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium… You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium…"_

Chloe smiled smugly at Beca, "see you at auditions." The redhead walked out of the radio station, smiling smugly to herself. Sure, Aubrey, _**the captain **_didn't know, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? _Right? _Chloe's mind had gone into overdrive, her thoughts molding together and creating jumbled sequences; she just wanted Beca to wear a Bella scarf.

* * *

"No, no, _**no.**_" Aubrey folded her arms once she'd finished taking a sip from her water bottle. "_Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha _is _**full**__. _There isn't enough bedrooms."

Chloe folded her arms too, "yeah, because you would have to revert your personal gym into a room for her."

The middle of a Bella rehearsal was probably not the best time for Chloe to bring up Beca joining the Bellas, but she knew that Aubrey wouldn't be as harsh in front of the group - even though five-out-of-seven of the girls had let for pizza.

"She's too _alternative_ for us, Chloe, you know we have standards."

The redhead couldn't even believe the way that Aubrey was referring to the small DJ.

"She's amazing! She's an alto, _plus _she makes mixes, which _**could **_be incorporated into our set lists." Chloe's smile was wide and free now, mentally pleading with her best friend to give up the, in Chloe's opinion, pointless gym space, no one but Aubrey used it anyway.

"Our set lists are **fine**, Chloe." Aubrey walked into the kitchen, grimacing at the sight of _her_ Bellas sitting and eating pizza like barbarians. It was disgusting. "We don't need some stupid emo called Beca Mitchell to change things."

* * *

Aubrey was happy, no one had turned up to audition for The Bellas. She had definitely not sent out an email to every girl who had signed up saying that auditions were cancelled. She was a Posen, and Posen family members had class.

* * *

"_I regretfully inform you that auditions for The Barden Bellas have been pushed back to a date which has yet to be confirmed. _

_My sincerest apologies,_

_**Aubrey Posen, **_

_**Captain of The Barden Bellas**__."_

* * *

Either way, sitting smugly in her seat as tone deaf people turned up for the auditions for The Treblemakers, she couldn't help but smirk at Bumper - _The Bellas will definitely win._

"Looks like that's it." Tommy walked onto the stage, clasping his hands in front of him, "it's strange no-one auditioned for The Bellas, are you upset Aubrey?"

"It doesn't anno-" The blonde was cut off by Chloe, who was standing up, pointing to the wings of the stage.

"There's one more!"

Aubrey turned to the redhead, "No way, Bella auditions are cancelled!"

Beca awkwardly walked onto the stage, her boots scuffing along the wood. Her heavy eye make-up and her stinking attitude drove Aubrey up the bleeding wall.

Chloe sat back down, just in time to hear her best friend mutter, "I swear to God, this better be a prank show." Chloe simply jabbed the blonde in the ribs, smiling supportively at Beca.

The brunette swallowed, "I didn't know we had to sing that song-"

"You also don't appear to realise that there are no spaces left in The Bellas, leave." Aubrey's glare challenged the sarcastic gaze of the sophomore, who raised an eyebrow at the a capella captain.

"Wow Bree, Becs is really cool." Fat Amy sat up, tossing a cup at the brunette.

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose continued, also sitting up in her seat, "she DJs like no one else, she's got talent."

Lilly's whispering added to the protest, "she helped me hide a body."

Chloe smiled at the support from her teammates, "go on Beca, we all know you can sing." The redhead's eyes were gleaming, the bright blue orbs the only thing Beca could focus upon. Well that, and the fuming blonde sitting beside the redhead. "She's great Bree."

"Great isn't going to cut it." Aubrey folded her arms, she _wouldn't_ be undermined. "There is **no** room."

"Yeah, because you have a fucking personal gym." Stacie cut in; The Trebles watching the exchange from their seats at the pack, Bumper thoroughly enjoying the one time that Aubrey "pukegate" Posen couldn't control everyone.

The three other Bellas began to speak up, their normally quiet personalities seeming fed-up.

"Why can't we use it?"

"Just because your family funds the university doesn't mean you can have a personal gym!"

"I bet you have a coffee maker too."

Beca looked on awkwardly at the conversation, her eyes landing on her best friend, Jesse smiling supportively before his gaze locked on Aubrey.

The blonde scowled, "thirty seconds."

Beca nodded, sitting down on the stage and placing the cup in front of her, looking between the yellow plastic and the blonde haired Barbie. She swallowed before tapping out a rhythm on the cup, moving it around in front of her. "_I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way; and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what d'ya say?" _

Chloe smiled, the brunette's voice captivating her and moving her, she would definitely go on a roadtrip with the brunette.

"Fucking shoot me." Aubrey stood up, lifting her notes from the table, "we'll let you know. Don't hold your breath, come on Chloe." The blonde strode from the room, her nose pointed to the sky,_ "a Posen is a winner, Aubrey."_

* * *

Chloe smiled as she pulled Beca through the doorway of _Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha, _the brunette's eyes moving between the eccentric furniture and the quiet atmosphere.

"Chloe, there's no rooms left." Beca's suitcase's wheels were hard to drag across the carpeted area, meaning that the petite woman had to drag the bag with two hands as opposed to one. "Plus, Aubrey doesn't want me here."

"I know silly!" Chloe pulled the sophomore up the stairs and into a room with blue walls and two single beds, "you're staying with me."

"Jesus Christ."

"It's no different to a dorm room, _**promise**_." Beca nodded dumbly as Chloe moved the suitcase into the middle of the room, the redhead then handing the newest Bella a scarf and putting on a terrible South Carolina accent, "come on, we have aca-initiation night. Here's your scarf, no sex with Trebles, drink some Boone's Farm when we get back and promise to support The Bellas, blah blah blah."

"Dude, why would I want to fuck them?" Beca had an eyebrow raised at Chloe, who was shrugging, "totally uninterested in them."

* * *

"_**Chloe**_, where have you been?" A slightly tipsy Aubrey leant against the redhead, who was looking around, "I feel great!"

The redhead nodded, "that's nice Bree, where's Stacie?"

The blonde shrugged, finding it increasingly harder to balance, she had **always **been a lightweight. "Donald…"

Chloe wrapped Aubrey's arm around her shoulder and proceeded to drag her friend to a seat where she was in plain sight, _no one could hurt her now._ The senior's next job was to have a go at Stacie for spiking Aubrey's drink.

She found the busty brunette easily, the younger girl dry humping Donald in a corner.

"Ew."

Stacie looked up, "oh _hey _Chloe! How ya doin'?"

The redhead folded her arms, "a lot better than Bree, who spiked her drink?"

"I don' know."

_Some people are real help._

The redhead continued looking around the amphitheater, finding several Bellas in compromising positions with members of The Treblemakers. She didn't want Aubrey to sober up and find the 'traitors' so the redhead simply began to usher them all home. Somewhere on her way around searching for all 8 drunken Bellas, Chloe noticed Beca sitting on a bench, listening to music, not a care in the world.

The redhead found the younger girl mysterious and cool, but she hadn't even asked Aubrey if Beca could join the Bellas, let alone telling her friend that Beca **was** an official member of The Barden Bellas.

The blonde's lunch would go _**everywhere.**_

Chloe had just about got every Bella in bed, with Beca's help. The pair had yet to locate Aubrey, but Chloe knew the blonde had enough common sense to find her way home again, she was like a cat that way.

"Thank you for helping, I'm normally the one drunk and Aubrey normally puts everyone to bed." Chloe flopped onto her bed, placing her arms behind her bed as Beca unpacked her mixing equipment onto a second desk Chloe had bought.

"No need to thank me, just make sure they all have advil in the morning, I have this project to do."

Chloe frowned at the girl's closed off attitude, oblivious to the redhead frowning to herself as she fell into her slumber.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2: AGAIN: Please respond to the poll, it means a lot guys and take 20 seconds of your day! Plus, free cookies.**_

_**Thanks so much!**_

_**ReadWriteFangirl.**_


	4. Sit and Talk

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I know you may not like this chapter, and may absolutely hate Aubrey's character, but all will be revealed - I just need Beca and Chloe away form The Bellas.**_

_**Another note: the review:follower ratio isn't really what I would hope for, thank you so much to everyone who reviews regularly, I am going to begin replying to reviews personally, I just think you guys don't like this or something like that.**_

* * *

_Lazy lover, find a place for me again_

_You felt it once before, I know you did_

_I could see it_

_Whiskey Princess; drink me under, pull me in_

_You had me at come over boy, I need a friend_

_I understand_

_Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane_

_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_

_You're salty like a summer day_

_Kiss the sweat away, to your radio_

* * *

Chloe had always enjoyed Dr. Mitchell's lit class, the one she took because Russian Literature had always fascinated her, especially one quote in particular, _"How can Russia predict its future when it doesn't even know its own past?" _

Chloe's mind moved to the newest Bella, ignoring the book which lay face down in front of her. The redhead could still hear Beca's voice when they had woken up that morning. The extent of Beca's tiredness was apparent as the small woman stalked off to Philosophy 101, mumbling something about a _'step-monster' _if Chloe had heard correctly.

The door had only just closed behind the newest Bellas before Aubrey emerged from her room, complaining about an extreme hangover and how she almost broke her nose on the way back from the amphitheater the night before. Chloe had simply smiled at her best friend before the blonde disappeared in search of breakfast.

Chloe's attention was brought back to the lecture by an elbow jabbing into her ribs, a note placed upon her notes;

'_Хлоя, обратить внимание.'_

'_**Chloe, pay attention.'**_

That was the single phrase she and Aubrey actually knew how to write in Russian script, which was a bigger issue for the redhead than it was for the blonde.

"Miss Beale, if Aubrey being here is a distraction to you, she won't be allowed to sit-in on my lectures and seminars." Dr. Mitchell was looking at the pair, his hand resting on his small beard.

Chloe tried to speak up, but she was beaten to it by her best friend. "Bella stuff, sorry professor."

Dr. Mitchell nodded, placing his hands behind his back. "Ah, _The Barden Bellas. _You're the one group who offered to accept my introvert daughter, thank you." He turned back to his laptop.

Aubrey sat up straighter, raising an eyebrow as she closed her pre-law textbook, "your daughter is?"

Dr. Mitchell didn't even look at the blonde, "Beca Mitchell, _my daughter._"

The glare that bore into the side of Chloe's head was one only Aubrey and Tobias Posen could administer correctly. "_You _let _her _into **my **Bellas?"

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight." Chloe sighed as the began their twenty-seventh run through of their regionals set-list, even _she_ was beginning to find it tedious as hell. "Beca, that's a **square **not a **heart**."

"This is not going to win, let's face it blondie," came the sophomore's quick reply.

In the split second that Beca had stopped dancing, several of the Bellas had bumped into one another, resulting in Fat Amy, Jessica and Stacie lying on the floor, refusing to get back up again.

"Shit, it's my shift." Beca hastily grabbed her stuff from by a chair and ran towards the door as quickly as her legs could manage, she closed the double doors behind her, leaving a scowling and unimpressed Bella captain behind.

"She's such a _liability__**, **_Chloe!" Aubrey walked a few steps closer to her best-friend of thirteen years, "Why didn't you consult me on this?" The blonde's tone was accusatory, one of her eyebrows raised at the woman only 6 months her younger - demanding an answer. "Her attitude sucks, and her father is so annoying it's insane, my father pays his salary - he can't kick me out of his class."

"Aubrey-"

"No Chloe! Do you realise _**who**_ she is? She's a fucking loner! You all obey her and prefer her over me, do you even have _**any**_ idea what she's doing?"

Fat Amy managed to remove herself from the floor, "wow, Aubrey-"

"Shut up Amy! No one gives a shit about anything the fucking dingoes do in Australia." The taller blonde folded her arms, "if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags. Tobias Posen III." Aubrey turned around, staring at the whiteboard and changing the schedule of Sunday from - _'Day off, enjoy it!' - _to - _'Extra cardio and dance rehearsals. No excuses!' _\- not even caring about the protests from the group.

Aubrey then turned around, challenging anyone in the group to question her authority.

"Bree, maybe this is too-"

"Oh for my sake Chloe, shut your stupid ginger mouth." Chloe's eyes widened in disgust and shock, "don't look so shocked, everyone was thinking it. My sister didn't win for four years in a row for this bunch of hooligans to mess it-" The blonde gagged, her hand instantly flying to her mouth as she willed the bile down. When she had composed herself, she stuck her hand out, her voice noticeably quieter, "scarf, now, go follow that fucking _alt girl_ for all I care."

The practice hall fell silent.

"Aubrey, what?"

"You heard me. Out. You brought that mistake in here and I'm making it, and you, leave." Anger was blazing through the blonde's eyes, "give me your scarf and go."

Chloe looked around, everyone avoiding her view. She slowly took her scarf off her neck and handed it to the blonde, who snatched it into her chest.

"Now take your chair." Chloe picked up the fold-up chair, carrying it to the door before throwing it to the ground.

"Good fucking luck Aubrey, you're going to need it with those daddy issues." Chloe beelined for Barden's radio station, positive that she would find Beca there, the only person she wanted to talk to at that moment in time. She pushed open the door and walked into the dank room, instantly seeing Beca sitting back in the chair, making her Bella scarf into a chain of fabric dolls.

**[14:07] Aubrey Posen - You can both come and clear your room out tonight, I'll find someone to replace you, formations don't work with ten.**

Chloe rolled her eyes at the text, she knew Aubrey was bluffing, probably pacing the Bella lounge barking out orders and threatening every single one of the Bellas who were left.

"You alright?" Beca had stepped out the booth, looking at the redhead with genuine concern. "What happened, Aubrey's meant to be leading cardio right about now."

Chloe shrugged, taking a vinyl record form a shelf and looking at the tracklist, "she kicked me out, for defending you."

Beca scoffed, "someone has issues."

"She actually does Beca, don't talk about her like that."

The brunette chuckled, looking at Chloe, "she kicked you out, and you're here defending her? She's a terrible person Chloe." Beca jumped onto the desk beside the redhead, crossing her legs and gently taking the record from between her fingers, "_Grease_, that's something I would definitely expect you and Aubrey to sing along to on a road trip."

Chloe shook her head, "there is no '_me and Aubrey'_," She sat beside Beca, "there's _'Aubrey Posen' _and there's _'Aubrey'. _But then there's '_Chloe' _who doesn't even think that _'Aubrey' _even exists anymore, do you get me?"

Beca nodded, "she's a pre-law student, that shit messes people up." Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the brunette's words, smiling at the younger woman. "But, her father's a piece of shit."

"Now you're defending her, you hypocrite."

"No!" Beca's hand flew to her heart, "I am making connections, that is completely different." Chloe giggled, bumping their shoulders together. "I'll tell you what, after this we'll go and get coffee, just sit there and talk, because I think you could use that." Chloe nodded, coffee with Beca did sound really good.


	5. Long Gone

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, I wanted to make this as in-depth as possible, so I will be adding back story into the upcoming chapters. As an author, I want to be able to understand and write the characters into a believable way, and I somewhat feel that this is totally unbelievable at the moment. _**

**_Let's Play A Game: Review with your constructive criticism, this is now a Triple Treble fanfiction._**

* * *

_Man you got it all worked out, don't you? Old pair of shoes_

_Never wear your heart on your sleeve cause it don't go with the suit_

_You got a bad, bad woman with a young little pretty face_

_They told you not to go get married but you went and did it anyway_

_Singin', oh sweet sounds of American you_

_Never miss a Sunday service, never got tattoos_

_Every time we drive by wavin', I see right through_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo, fuck you too_

_Mama said steer clear of the devil so you never played in the road_

_Always lookin' on the bright side, so you never see the potholes_

_You got a house on a hill, big news, that's a big deal_

_Big party with your big time friends, man imagine how that feels_

_Singin', oh sweet sounds of American you_

_Never miss a Sunday service, never got tattoos_

_Every time we drive by wavin', I see right through_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo, fuck you too_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo, fuck you too_

* * *

Chloe sat on the sidelines as she watched Beca continuously run around the 400m track, her eyes dead set on the track and only the track. Chloe held her cup of Starbuck's Peppermint Mocha to her chest, occasionally sipping at the hot contents in order to keep her insides warm.

"You do this regularly?" Chloe asked the brunette when she walked over to the stands in order to sip from her bottle of water. Beca nodded and gulped down a mouthful, then running the back of her hand over her mouth. "That's cool, any medals or anything?"

"Second place in State Championships… I was shoved by the winner." Beca looked around at how the darkness allowed the floodlights to illuminate the track and field, it was like a spotlight, showing off the people who ran around it for pleasure, and for competitions. "There's no way I can ever forgive her."

"What state?" Chloe looked at the back of Beca's head, her eyes trailing down to the brunette's tattoo which was left uncovered by the petite woman's tank top. She bit her lip, trying to pull her eyes away before they travelled down to areas she shouldn't be looking at.

Beca sat beside the redhead, taking the coffee cup and taking a swig before handing it back to her, "Indiana, Under 18s category, quite a while ago now."

Chloe's mind flashed back to the shelf in her 'best friend's' room, various medals and trophies lining the wood, all for various sports and various competitions - dance, basketball, hockey and _**track**_. _**Indiana State Champion, 1500m; 2006, 2007, 2008. **_"You're from Indiana?" Chloe tried to mask the annoyance in her voice, Aubrey had literally pulled Beca to the ground in order to win.

"No, Maine, but I was living in Indiana at the time." She shrugged, "I still hold that grudge, she wasn't even subject to disciplinary actions!" _Tobias Posen III. _"It's ridiculous, honestly."

"Well, some people are despicable like that, life is about not letting them get to you." Chloe finished the mocha and threw the cup into a trash can before making her way to Greek Row.

A few minutes later, and she was knocking on the door of The Treblemaker's house, directly opposite the one belonging to The Bellas. She folded her arms as she waited for the door to open, getting more and more impatient as the seconds ticked by.

Then the door opened, a blonde junior looking at the girl, "Bellas aren't allowed."

Chloe shrugged and looked at his face, "good job I'm not a Bella then, isn't it? Where's Jesse?"

* * *

Beca walked into the radio station for her early morning shift. The room was silent, making the brunette smile contently as she made her way over to the booth, inserting her USB Stick into the allocated slot and pulling up the exported MP3 file.

"_This is Beca Mitchell, here with your usual Saturday warm up."_

Life around campus seemed to slow down, everyone tuning into Beca's early-morning Saturday show. It was Barden tradition - except in any territory claimed by Aubrey Posen.

"_First up, here's a song for the world's worst friend. Happy Saturday rehearsals, blondie."_

The blonde's eyes rolled, clapping her hands to regain the attention of The Bellas. "Fifteen laps of the seats, go." She knew she couldn't throw Fat Amy's phone into a wall like she wanted to. Listening to the show was the one thing that kept all of The Bellas loyal, none of them anticipating quitting - especially when her father was helping to support their tuition fees.

* * *

_I don't want us to have a fight,_

_But in the background I can hear you chatting shit,_

_I hear it every night._

_And you think you're being really cool,_

_You've been doing it since we were both at school,_

_Now who looks like a fool._

* * *

"Aubrey, that'll be one-hundred laps." Stacie's mouth immediately shut at the sight of Aubrey's glare, fully targeting the bustiest Bella. "I'll run, I'll run now."

* * *

_You're no friend of mine girl_

_And I've known it for a while girl,_

_You're just a waste of time girl_

_Why don't you have another line girl._

* * *

Chloe looked at her phone as she sat on the floor of the radio station, leaning against a shelf filled with vinyl records.

* * *

_Tell me what did you expect?_

_Have you got no self respect?_

_Reputation to protect?_

_Soon you'll be a nervous wreck._

* * *

"Are you okay?" Beca's head poked around the door of the booth, her ocean eyes filled with worry and doubt. "I can switch songs?" Chloe shook her head. "Okay, well, if you need anything, I'm here."

* * *

_What happened to the good old days?_

_I was kinda hoping this was all a stupid phase_

_Who are you anyway?_

_I know you've heard this all before_

_I know some people who are calling you a whore_

_Don't know you anymore_

* * *

Aubrey scrolled through her notifications, no texts from Chloe. She dropped her phone on the floor, then placing it under the leg of Fat Amy's chair. In some ways, she just wanted to disappear, never coming back to the place that made her most stressed.

In another way, she just wanted to put things right with her best friend.

* * *

_You're no friend of mine girl_

_And I've known it for a while girl,_

_You're just a waste of time girl_

_Why don't you have another line girl._

* * *

Chloe stared at her lock screen, the picture of her and Aubrey at Senior Prom making her eyes well up with tears. She didn't have anyone anymore, she only had Beca.

* * *

_Tell me what did you expect?_

_Have you got no self respect?_

_Reputation to protect?_

_Soon you'll be a nervous wreck._

* * *

"Practice is dismissed," The Bellas all stopped confused, many of them in the middle of their fifteen lap punishment. Aubrey turned around, hoping that it was possible to sink so far into the ground that no one could ever find her. That, she hoped, would make everything okay, for everyone, because who liked _Aubrey Posen_ anyway, people liked _Aubrey;_ the girl who was long gone.


	6. Older Sister

**_Author's Note: Anyone else's copy of the PP2 Soundtrack on Google Play only coming up with 'Track 1', 'Track 2' etc.?_**

* * *

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

_Damn, who knew?_

_All the planes we flew_

_Good things we've been through_

_That I'll be standing right here talking to you 'Bout another path_

_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

_But something told me that it wouldn't last_

* * *

_A nine-year-old Aubrey Posen was sitting on the couch in the secondary living room of the Posen household, her fingers running over the pages of her book, as if she were caressing the beauty that lay upon the cream pages. She looked up, her emerald eyes latching onto the numerous certificates that stood proud on the mantlepiece._

_The low-key ones were there, more important ones, like her father's degree from Harvard, were on the main mantlepiece, standing proudly as people looked at them and whistled during business parties._

_Pushing her glasses back onto her nose, the young blonde turned the page, smiling at the mention of her favourite character; __**Dumbledore**__. She ran her finger over the ruined spine and sighed quietly, even with her reading glasses she couldn't make out some of the words. The sound of her mother and father in their Mercedes Benz pulled her from her sorrow at the poor condition of the book, being another of Cassie's hand-me-downs. _

_Speak of the devil._

_The older blonde skipped into the room, giving her coat to Aubrey's nanny, Martha, who took it up to the older Posen daughter's bedroom without a word. Aubrey watched as her older sister of three years jumped onto an arm chair and dropped three large bags to the floor, taking a brand new Barbie out of one of them._

"_She's beautiful, isn't she?" Aubrey nodded silently, slowly taking her glasses off and placing them on the coffee table, "mother said to give it to you, hmm… but it appears you aren't ready for tonight." Cassie then took a dress out of another bag, standing up so she could hold it in front of her, practically rubbing the fact she was their parent's favourite into Aubrey's face - a sport she very-much enjoyed. "I said you could wear my old dress."_

"_It didn't fit, I-I thought mommy would buy me a new one…"_

_Later that very night, Aubrey was hunched over the toilet, salted tears trailing down her cheeks and her lunch falling from her mouth and into the ceramic bowl. _

_It had happened again. _

_She grabbed a face wipe and ran it over her mouth, the pure stench of vomit causing her stomach to once more give up everything it had, resulting in a painful five minutes for the blonde who had nothing left to regurgitate. When her gag-reflex stopped insisting she let everything go she turned away from the toilet and flushed it, before spraying the room with lavender spray and washing her hands and face, the mark from her sister very-much visible on the right-hand side of her jaw. _

_She could hear her parents across the hall, both talking to Cassie who was complaining about a twisted ankle. Aubrey quietly closed the bathroom door before walking into her room and adding a tally to the wall behind her headboard, the total increasing for the third time that week: __**76.**_

* * *

"Aubrey, are you okay?" Stacie placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, only for the senior to shrug it off, "Bree, you haven't eaten in two days." Aubrey was staring at her phone, her text messages displayed on the screen. One in particular caught her eye;

**[9:27] Cassie The Green-Eyed Bitch - I'm in town, Bre Bre, I'll swing by and see The Bellas, I totally don't expect a song dedication or anything.**

Stacie's eyes widened. Aubrey was so far and out no one could save her, she had to do what she knew would work. "Bella meeting! Like, right now, Code Posen, I repeat, Code. Posen."

And in that moment, hell broke loose, and Aubrey didn't even give a single effing damn.

* * *

_Chloe Beale looked up at the mansion before her, her mouth agape in awe at the several cars that lined the driveway, everyone said this family had a 'go big, or go home' approach to life. The girl scout cautiously walked up the driveway, looking back at the minibus that sat patiently at the opposite end of the driveway to the mansion. _

_Ask if they want cookies, say thank you, leave. _

_The words were still fresh in her mind as she walked up the steps, her knuckles quietly knocking against the oak wood door. She expected a maid to get it, but instead, she was met by a blonde girl a few inches taller than her._

"_Can I help you?" Aubrey tilted her head to the side at the sight of the small redhead. She was in the middle of a French lesson with her father, but she'd been given a fifteen minute break, so she'd answered the door._

_Chloe looked at the green eyes hidden behind glasses and smiled, "would you like to buy some girl-scout cookies?" Her eyes moved to the man walking towards the door. "The money is going to pay for our camping trip!"_

_Aubrey didn't even get the chance to reply before her father had his hand on her shoulder, "come on Aubrey, you can't befriend the French Ambassador's second son if you can't speak French, can you." He began shutting the door in the redhead's face, "au revoir."_

_Chloe's smile faded at the sight of the door being slammed in her face. "Aubrey," she whispered, "what a pretty name." At least she knew her name, so she could ask her parents about the blonde girl, because Chloe always loved making new friends._

* * *

Beca looked out of her dorm window, which overlooked one of the many parking lots Barden had to offer. She caught sight of a blonde woman in a power suit climbing out of an Audi R8, just about managing to keep her balance in killer heels.

"Who?"

Beca raised an eyebrow, "isn't Aubrey at rehearsals?" Chloe stood beside the brunette, her eyes going wide at the woman who was making her presence very well-known.

"That isn't Aubrey." Chloe turned around, immediately grabbing her jacket, "that's Cassie, her older sister."


	7. In Fear

**_Author's Note: I genuinely hate to bug you, but 14 reviews for 6 chapters with 84 followers?... Guys, I suck at math, but even that is beginning to show that you don't like my writing enough to even comment three words and press send. Like, it keeps me going, and lately, there's less and less reason for me to write._**

**_Also, some drama is about to unfold, so stay tuned._**

* * *

_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

* * *

_Beca tossed and turned on her small bed. Her limbs occasionally banged into the wall beside her, causing a pain that shot through her small body. Her parents were up late, both arguing about things that Beca couldn't even begin to understand._

"_For crying out loud, Warren, don't pretend you ever loved me!"_

_The tears running down Beca's cheeks were involuntary, the salt pricking at the small scratches along her soft cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry, Ruth, I really am."_

_Beca knew when her dad was lying, everyone knew when he was lying. _

'_We can afford the rent.'_

'_No, I'm at a meeting.'_

'_I love you.'_

_Even by pulling the duvet over her head, Beca couldn't drown out the insults and accusations her own parents were throwing at one another, the bands on their fingers apparently meaning nothing. _

_Twelve-year-old Beca had her own problems, ones she didn't think her parents could even help her with. Because up the road five-minutes away, on the top of the hill, her biggest problem lived, two years older than her with blonde hair and a million-dollar smile._

'_You're my priority, Beca.'_

_Lies, they're everywhere; a fact Beca had realised much too young for her own sake._

* * *

"What do you mean, 'older sister'?" Beca inquired as she followed Chloe towards _Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha_, the redhead's pace growing as they got closer to the house, the power suit-clad blonde walking inside. "Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head, "it's a long story, okay?"

"I have time."

"No Beca, we really _**do not**_ have time right now," Chloe's fingers intertwined with those of the young DJ, pulling her into the house, three steps behind Cassie Posen. Stacie was the first Bella they came to, the brunette had already been pushed aside by the ex-Bella. "What the hell is going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Stacie leaned against the door frame, "we've hidden Aubrey, sent her to buy some orange-tangerine-banana paste or whatever shit Amy could come up with."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "that doesn't exist."

Stacie and Chloe both shot the DJ a look before they got back into conversation about the impending doom of The Barden Bellas.

"Oh." Beca followed the two other women to the kitchen, where Jessica and Ashley were in the middle of an interrogation from Cassie. "Shit man."

"How often do you currently practice?" The fair-haired woman was looking through the cupboards, beginning to fill a garbage bag with all food with a moderate to high fat percentage. In other words, anything that belonged to Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and the Bellas who weren't Aubrey and Stacie.

Chloe stepped forward, tugging a Bella scarf from Stacie's shorts pocket and promptly tying it around her neck. "Six days a week for three and four hours, Cassie." The redhead smiled at the older Posen sibling, "it's good to see you."

"It would have been nicer if you hadn't avoided me at the party, you and Aubrey-Rose both." She handed the garbage sack to Stacie, "take this outside Conrad." The busty brunette swiftly accepted before walking out of the French doors.

"We don't practice enough, I know."

"I'm glad you know that Chloe, but the Bellas weren't at Lincoln Center last year, and the year before. Do I need to ask my father to withdraw funding for Barden's art department?"

"No."

Cassie clasped her hands together, smiling smugly at the younger woman, "good. Now where's my disgrace of a sister?"

Chloe and Beca exchanged looks, sure, they were pissed at Aubrey for completely deserting them, but she was human too, a human with a _**super**_ strict and uptight family.

"Fuck this." Beca turned and walked out of the house, making sure to slam the door on her way out in order to add effect. She'd rather **bang** Cassie than help Aubrey out of her own shit.

That was a mind set she was determined to keep, especially with all the pain the blonde had managed to cause her passively.

* * *

"_It all happened behind closed doors." The words coming out of her mouth were all too uncomfortable for the brunette to say. The Councillor nodded, the curls in her hair bouncing with every small movement her head made. "Never in front of me, never." _

_Beca's fingers ran over the scars on her arms. All over were the reminders of the pain and the guilt, the hatred and the sorrow. Every emotion she had felt since her eleventh birthday was laced into the strokes. "Then he left, leaving nothing more than a number and the address of Barden University. That's it."_

_She shook her head, trying to remove all of the foul memories from within her brain. "It's unreal, isn't it? You'd expect to find this in a Tom Hanks movie and some shit like that. It's insane." She ran her finger over the cuff of her plaid shirt, "He send me birthday cards. A load of bullshit on the page. 'I love you' and all that crap, how fucking stupid. He does realise that I will never forgive him, right?"_

"_Beca, please watch your language."_

_The small brunette stood up before storming out of the room, the only thing reminding the Councillor of her was the quiet bouncing of the plastic chair against the hard flooring._

* * *

"_You don't understand, dad!" Chloe watched the exchange from behind a curtain in Tobias Posen's office, the redhead had been sitting under his desk talking about boys with Aubrey. "I'm sixteen years old."_

"_And State Champion, you will compete until your eighteenth birthday, and you've always known that." The stern man folded his arms, staring down at the glasses-bearing teenager. "Now come on, we have to fly to New York City to watch Cassie and The Bellas at the ICCA finals. Come on, Aubrey-Rose."_

_Aubrey's foot hit the ground in something that could only be classed as a stomp. "That _isn't _my name! I'm Aubrey, just Aubrey."_

"_No." Tobias grabbed her by the arm, scowling at the t-shirt his daughter had chosen to wear. "You are Aubrey-Rose Posen, and you will be __**perfect**__. Change out of that stupid t-shirt of that redhead's and put on that new dress we bought you."_

"_But daddy-"_

"_Don't 'but daddy' me, you're sixteen years old, start acting like it."_

_The slap that followed would forever playback in both girl's minds. _

_Chloe's in hatred, and Aubrey's in fear._


	8. Olympic Dreams

_**Author's Note: Hello, I would just like to apologise for what I said in the previous chapter's author note. I am grateful for every single one of you for reading, reviewing and favouriting this story. Sometimes, writers need feedback, J.K Rowling wouldn't have completed the Harry Potter series if the money had stopped, and like everyone, fanfic authors need motivation too.**_

_**Elizabeth: I write for myself, and for other people. In some ways, what's the point of having a gem if you can't show it off to the world, there isn't much point, is there? I believe you got the wrong end of the stick as to what I was insinuating, and I believe you were feeling quite passionately since you then told me exactly what to do. **_

_**Everyone Else: Thank you for everything you guys have said since the start of the fanfiction, I love you all to pieces, and wouldn't change this for the world. I guess I see other authors get loads of reviews on their stories, it's all praise, I guess I just thought no one wanted to give me any praise, which made me rather upset. **_

_**However, thank you to everyone who opened their laptop in order to address how I spoke to you. **_

_**It was immature and wrong, I'm sorry.**_

_**Becky, xox.**_

_**PS: Line breaks signal the jumps in time, I used to do time gaps purely with italics and not with the line break, but see what you think and I can always change it, especially if it is several line gaps per 50 words. :)**_

* * *

_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends_

_You're the shit and I love that body_

_You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

_Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body_

_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it_

_Blow the whistle for the hotties_

_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_

_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz_

_Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush_

* * *

Chloe all but ran through the quad, a bag containing various pieces of sheet music in her hand, ready to be thrown into the trash. She _**knew**_ that Aubrey would be pissed about her sister's sudden presence within the house the younger Posen was currently captain of, but neither woman could do anything. After all, Cassandra Posen was on track to graduate from Harvard Law School with top honors, something Chloe knew Aubrey was loathe to do-the blonde would much rather follow her dreams in the arts after her grandma had offered to pay for Aubrey to take Fine Arts on top of Pre-Law and Politics.

It was hard work, but hard work is fun when you're raised like a cyborg.

"Chloe, why is my sister's car in the parking lot?" Aubrey's emerald eyes were filled with fright and anxiety, something Chloe knew all-too-well led to the blonde making out with white porcelain.

The redhead caught her breath for a moment, "she's carrying out a Bella exception." Chloe could see the desperation flood into her ex-best friend's demeanor. "They're the other side of campus, Bree, you're wearing heeled boots."

"If you're not here to win get the hell out of Kuwait." Aubrey promptly kicked her boots off, handing them to Chloe, "you keep them, I just need to save _**our**_ Bellas."

"But Bree, it's been four years."

Aubrey shook her head, tying her hair into a high ponytail before looking the redhead dead in the eye, "she leaves unsatisfied, I'm shipped off to Europe for seven months. Barden is my home Chloe, I'd do anything to save them."

In all honesty, Chloe had never thought she'd ever see the - normally - well put together captain standing in front of her, wearing only socks on her feet, ready to risk throwing her knee out of action _**again**_ to save the one thing she loved more than Chloe - _**their Bellas.**_

"'_Indiana State Champion's Olympic Dreams Erased Due To Stair Fall.'_" Chloe looked Aubrey dead in the eye, they both knew full well what had happened.

"Stair _**fight**_."

Chloe couldn't stop the smile on her face at the sight of her best friend running again, it had been **so** long since Aubrey had even walked onto an athletics track.

"Go get 'em." Chloe's lips curled upwards into a smile, she was _**such**_ a good motivator sometimes.

* * *

"_You came second?" Tobias Posen III's voice echoed through the ground floor of the Posen mansion. _

_He was staring his youngest daughter down, his blue-grey eyes boring into those of emerald green with flashes of gold. The teenager moved uncomfortably under his gaze, her eyes moving to avoid anything that could remind her of the disappointment she had just caused to her family name._

"_Dad, he's an Olympic Athlete I-"_

_Tobias' arms folded, "__**you **__**should**__ have __**won**__." He shook his head, "you've been running since you could walk. You have great sponsors and a National Title under your belt, you can't afford to be beaten by yobos in beanies. What if it was a girl, Aubrey-Rose, would you be more disappointed then?" Aubrey cringed at the use of her full first name, her throat growing dryer and dryer with every second that ticked by according to the large grandfather clock that stood in the grand hallway._

"_Yes father, of course father." The feeling resurfaced, the taste trailing up her throat and onto her tongue, making her taste buds expect and wait-for the worst to come. "Daddy I-" Her protests were cut out by her hand flying to her mouth, the bile moving up her throat and refusing to go back down._

_Rosalind Posen watched as the blonde runner sprinted up the stairs, trying to close the distance between herself and her faithful toilet. She looked to her husband, Tobias close to his maximum anger, and sighed. _

_He was definitely going to chase her._

* * *

"Cassie, get the hell out of this house!" Aubrey marched her way down the long hallway The Bella house laid claim to (she was _**so**_ done referring to it through its official name). "No one invited you, no alumni allowed."

The older sister turned around on the heel of her Jimmy Choo shoes, no doubt a gift from her father. "Ah, Aubrey-Rose, always a pleasure."

"My name is _Aubrey_." Bile was, once again, rising up her throat. "A-U-B-R-E-Y. Pronounced: Or-Bree."

* * *

"_Tobias, don't follow her."_

"_She lost." The man's words were laced with disgust and hatred for the one person who could never continue to bring pride to the Posen name, "Aubrey-Rose Posen never loses."_

* * *

"Is it now? Because, at this moment in time, I think you should be focussing on The Bellas, not what everyone calls you." The taller and more intense woman began circling her younger. "Aubrey, Captain Puke, Sir Pukerton, Lady Pukerton, Aubrey-Rose, Loser, Disgrace, Mistake and Pukegate Posen." She stopped and folded her arms, "none of those jump out as positive for our family do they, Aubrey-Rose?"

The Bellas scurried upstairs, not wishing to get too involved with the exchange happening between the two sisters.

* * *

_The man dismissed his wife's wishes and took off upstairs, in hot pursuit of the nauseous teenage blonde. "Aubrey-Rose, get back here!"_

"_Dad, no!"_

_In the split second that Aubrey's hand had moved from her mouth in order to speak, her dinner lurched from her stomach, covering her father in vomit. The smell was putrid, causing Aubrey to almost pass-out on the floor._

_The pressure had won._

* * *

"I lead The Bellas just fine, sure, we've had hiccups, hasn't everyone?"

"No! They haven't!" Cassie grabbed her sister by the hair, a fistful of blonde stuck within a snake-tight grasp, pulling continuously.

"Ow!" Aubrey's hand flew to her sister's. "Cassie stop, that hurts!"

* * *

"_How fucking dare you!" Tobias knotted his fist into his daughter's hair, pulling the poor blonde to her feet, "this suit was from the governor, and __**you**__ just ruined it with that disgusting puking of yours!"_

"_Daddy I'm sorry." Her eyes were filling up with tears, the desperation and apology coming through in her voice. "I didn't mean to, I can't help it." She tried to pull out of his grasp, but to no avail, "Why do you pretend that my vomiting is my fault?"_

"_Because it __**is**__ your fault, Aubrey-Rose, because you can't handle stress."_

_Her shoulder banged against the wall with half the force her father was capable of._

* * *

"Does it now?" Cassie pulled on the fistful of hair, "what about now?"

"Cassie let go!" The older woman began dragging her sister up the stairs. "Ow, ow, ow!" Aubrey's knee hit the newel post at the top of the banister. "Holy shit!"

* * *

"_You're such a disgrace to the Posen name!"_

* * *

"You were a mistake!" Cassie's forceful shaking of her sister caused Aubrey to bang against the wall, the already weak joint buckling under the force of the impact.

_**Crack.**_

* * *

_Tobias Posen hadn't even registered what had happened until a series of thuds finished with a high-pitched scream._

"_My knee!"_

_He had pushed his Olympic Hopeful daughter down the staircase, shattering her knee._


	9. Down and Out

**_Author's Note: This chapter sort of outlines what the Bellas are going to do following Aubrey's injury. I always love to hear your comments!_**

* * *

_Hear the rumble, hear my voice_

_Silent I can't wait here silent_

_Gotta make a change _

_And make some noise_

_Undo my sad_

_Undo what hurts so bad, Undo my pain_

_Gonna get out, through the rain_

_I know that I am over you_

_At last I know what I should do_

* * *

"So, I drag this file into the program…" Beca stuck her tongue out, using the cursor to pull a file named _'Undo 3', _"and then, I set the lock on which parts and sections I can, and cannot, alter. That way, I'm unlikely to accidentally delete an instrument or important chord progression."

"Can't you just put it back in?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the turntable in front of her, "it can't be that hard."

Beca scoffed, "I'd have to re-insert it, trim it, and try to insert it between layers. This is easier, trust me Chloe."

"Right, of course."

The brunette ran a hand through her hair, turning to face the redhead, "I didn't mean it like that Chloe, I promise." Chloe smiled softly and nodded, her eyes moving to the record. Beca sighed exasperatedly, "yes, you can spin it."

"Yay!" Chloe began moving her fingers back on forth on the record, her smile growing at the sound that came out of the speakers of Beca's MacBook. "This is so awesome!"

Beca shook her head at the redhead's antics, choosing to cross the booth in order to queue several more songs, "this is Beca Mitchell, I hope everyone listening has a good evening. Here's some rock classics."

The brunette then moved back to Chloe, wrapping her arms around the redhead's midsection when she reached her. Beca then placed her hands on top of Chloe's and helped the redhead gain a rhythm before she played back _Undo_.

Chloe was in awe as Beca played with the dynamics of the track. First, the sophomore layered a heavier beat on top of the ballad, then increasing _Undo_'s tempo slightly. Chloe smiled as Beca bobbed her head to the beat produced by the second track. It sounded professional, _award-winning_ almost.

Yes, anyone could probably create a similar track; but it was so seamlessly stitched together, words and melody working in tandem, instead of a head-on collision. It was unique, it was **Beca.**

"_We, are never ever ever, getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends-"_

Chloe picked up the call, smiling apologetically at Beca, who nodded in understanding.

"_Chloe?" _Stacie's voice was panic-stricken. Through her phone, Chloe could hear a lot of mayhem happening on the other end of the call.

"Stacie, what's up?" Beca turned down the volume of the song being currently played on the station, to which Chloe mouthed a quick, "thank you."

"_You'll panic her!" _Amy's voice was reasonably clear, the Australian never failing to make her presence known. _"How about we don't tell her, it isn't that bad!"_

"_Isn't __**that**__ bad?" _Cynthia Rose's voice was also coming through clear, almost as if Stacie had put the call on speakerphone, which wouldn't have surprised Chloe. _"Amy we wouldn't be at the fucking hos-"_

"Is everything alright at that end?" Chloe's left hand slid into the back pocket of her jeans, her gaze moving to Beca, who was trying Aubrey's boots on. "Beca put those down!"

"What? She and I have similar size feet." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully.

"_Depends what you would class as alright…" _The uncertainty in Stacie's voice was obvious, making Chloe even more on-edge.

"_Alright; adjective - of satisfactory and acceptable quality, just fine." _

"_Not now Emily!"_

Chloe cocked an eyebrow, "Emily? Who's Emily?"

"_Thanks a bunch, legacy!" _Amy whisper yelled,_ "Lily take her to get Starbucks or some other white-American thing."_

"_Uh-" _Stacie shifted the phone to her other ear, motioning for The Bellas to be quiet. _"That's really not important right now. We-we have a situation."_

"And what might that be, Stacie?" Chloe's patience was wearing thin, she was enjoying her evening with Beca, learning about the mixing process in full-detail. "I swear to God it better be important, put Aubrey on the phone.

"_Uh…" _Stacie's voice was soon replaced with another.

"_Give me the phone!" _Jessica grabbed the phone from Stacie, moving away from the anxious group of a capella singers. In the booth, Chloe put her phone on speakerphone, awaiting her friend's explanation. _"Right; long-story short, we're in the ER."_

"What the fuck?" Beca turned around in her chair and scooted towards Chloe, "why the hell are you at the hospital?"

"And why aren't you putting Aubrey on the phone?" The redhead demanded, her patience having dissipated.

"_That's the thing, Chloe. Cassie turned up, and-"_

"_Shit hit the fan!" _Amy inserted, making Jessica shush them.

"_Yes. Basically, Aubrey's knee has shattered, worse than the first time." _Chloe and Beca could both hear the sigh of relief that left Jessica's mouth. _"She's currently being seen, but it doesn't look good. Ashley, being a pre-med student, reckons she'll need surgery, which means she can't walk and dance for at least eight-weeks, even then she'll need physiotherapy again, especially since this has happened before."_

"You're screwed." Beca summed up in a breath, "Without Aubrey you're down to seven, so we won't qualify for regionals, and may have to perform at a smaller comp first in order to qualify for regionals."

Chloe smiled at the brunette's use of, "we," instead of, "you."

Jessica sighed, _"yeah basically. We're down to eight, actually. Emily was our last-minute replacement, her mom's a legacy or something like that. We don't really know, but Aubrey was pretty excited." _There was a serious of mutterings that filtered to the pair in the booth, _"I'm handing you over to Ashley, she'll tell you where we are and such, she knows this place like the back of her hand."_

* * *

"So what actually happened?" Chloe walked through the Emergency Room doors, following Ashley to the waiting room, where all of The Bellas were sitting anxiously.

"Cassie Posen happened." The sophomore shrugged, "Emily saw Aubrey first, grabbing her knee in pain. Cassie was gone; and Aubrey was initially refusing to report it to the police."

Beca rolled her eyes, "she would be; her family are loaded, without them there's no money for The Bellas, no money for Aubrey's tuition, and no trust fund."

Chloe stood in front of the seated Bellas, "right, we need a plan."

"Why?" Emily looked at the redhead, "as long as Aubrey's fine, we're okay, right?"

Beca shook her head, "hey new girl, if Aubrey effin' Posen is down and out, you're all screwed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Stacie folded her arms and sat straighter in her chair, "what do you suggest, Chloe?"

The redhead shrugged, "I suggest that Beca and I rejoin The Bellas until Aubrey is fit to perform again, it's all we can do."

Jessica sighed, "but that's Aubrey's decision to make."

Fat Amy shrugged, "let's go twenty-twelve on this shit. All in favour of Chloe and Beca being elected as acting co-captains, sing G#."

The chorus of the eight women soon decided their answer.

"So it's settled," Beca started, "I'll make us a set; who here likes Beyoncé?"


	10. Forever and Always

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry about how long it's been since I updated, I've been enjoying the last summer holidays until my GCSEs as much as possible. But I'm back now, with another Triple Treble fanfiction already in the works, but don't expect too many updates, I'm getting close to a year full of studying for finals that can make or break my career plan.**_

* * *

"You _**what**_?" To say Aubrey was slightly pissed off was an understatement. The blonde was seated on the couch, her leg propped up on a footrest and a mug of coffee in her hand; but none of that stopped the death glare that was burning right into Beca's scalp as the brunette attempted to explain to the captain what they had done whilst she was being sorted out. "You just invited yourselves back into the Bellas!" It wasn't phrased like a question, but with the blonde's current attire - sleeping shorts and a t-shirt declaring a national long-distance win - Beca couldn't really take her seriously, a chuckle teasing at the fold of the brunette's lips.

"Basically, Bree, we held a vote-"

Chloe was cut off by the recently injured captain, "whilst I was under general-fucking-anaesthetic? What the _**hell **_is_** wrong **_with you!"

"We understand you're annoyed, _baby_, but this really isn't the best time for you to get stressed." Beca's ears pricked up at Chloe's words. She knew the redhead had been staying in Aubrey's room with the blonde, making sure that their 'fearless leader' didn't injure herself anymore than she had already, but was she the only person who hadn't connected that word, Chloe and Aubrey together? "You probably ought to get some more rest..."

"No." The blonde folded her arms defiantly, "I will do no such thing. Show me the choreography."

Beca's eyes widened slightly, "w-what?"

"If you two are so good with The Bellas, I want to see it." The injured Bella slowly stood up, grabbing her crutches and sliding her slender arms through the cuffs. "Come on then, let's go."

Beca and Chloe exchanged a look, one too worried and paranoid than they had both hoped. The choreography had barely been started, let alone ready to show to the ever annoyed captain, whose sister would be - _no doubt_ \- at the regional competition in two weeks. Six weeks too early to even _**consider**_ putting their captain into the number.

"Bree please sit down, the doctor said you weren't to excessively move." Chloe's hands went instinctively to the blonde's shoulders, attempting to tether the captain before anything major happened to the recently repaired knee joint.

Beca looked over at the other Bellas, the women trying to escape from the room without their captain ripping their heads straight off. They weren't one hundred percent sure/satisfied with their choreography so far, and Beca wasn't about to risk their confidence taking a blunder because their captain was pissy due to the fact she and her sister had a fall out.

"_OW_!" Aubrey stumbled into her room, swatting at the Bellas behind her with one of her crutches. "Get away from me, **all** of you!" Beca and Chloe exchanged a look at the turn of events they'd expected from the beginning of their journey to the house from their auditorium. "Beca, I want you to email me that mix so I can listen to it again, your laptop's lack of base ruined it a little."

"Yeah, of course Bree."

* * *

_Chloe smiled at the small locket her mother had clasped around the twelve year old's neck. "I love it mom, thank you so much."_

_Caroline smiled at her daughter, "I know it isn't exactly the same as Aubrey's, but we tried our best, okay?"_

_Chloe understood, her parents always tried their absolute hardest when it came to birthdays and Christmas. They wanted Chloe to be happy with who she was and what she could have. Sure, anything they gave her couldn't compare to what Aubrey's parents gave the blonde, but even they could tell that the sheer amount of gifts Chloe's best friend received was an attempt to make up for the lack of love and affection they gave their daughter; who was more insecure than Chloe._

"_I'm so grateful that you spend money on me… I know it's tight at the moment mom…" The sadness that clouded over Chloe's eyes was upsetting to her mother, it really made her upset that the redhead was worrying so much about the family's finances. "I love this necklace, I'm so lucky to have family like you, I know there's people out there with less than me." The redhead looked down at her lap, "I think Aubrey's at the track, can I go and run with her?"_

"_If that's what you want." Caroline smiled at her only child. "Be back by six, tell Aubrey that she can come around for dinner if she wishes."_

_Chloe had already made her way to the front door, "okay mom!" She quickly made her way outside and began the short walk towards the running track where the high school team trained, Aubrey often joining them._

_As Chloe approached the track, she smiled at the sight of the familiar blonde hair dancing in the breeze as Aubrey began another lap, her coach jotting down a note or two about her technique. There was few things Chloe didn't know about her best friend, one of them being the mystery behind why Aubrey would rather run lap after lap than spend time in her family home, Chloe would __**kill**__ for a house like the Posen's mansion, she just couldn't understand it._

"_Chloe!" The redhead smiled as Cassie picked her up, spinning the younger girl around in her arms, "happy birthday Chlobird!"_

"_Thank you, why are you here?"_

"_Dad wants to make sure she's ready for nationals, that's all. It's her last year running as a preteen, next year it goes to shit." Chloe nodded, trying to put space between herself and the older Posen daughter. Cassie wasn't a nice person, no matter how hard she tried to persuade the redhead otherwise._

"_Oh…" _

"_She needs to choose a distance to run, one hundred, four hundred of one thousand five hundred. She can't run them all with the amount of training we can schedule." Aubrey made her way over to Chloe, sipping carefully from her water bottle._

"_Happy birthday!" Chloe smiled widely and hugged her best friend tightly, completely oblivious to the sweat that seeped through the synthetic fabric of Aubrey's running top._

"_I love you." The words were but a whisper, gently travelling from Chloe's mouth to Aubrey's ear._

"_I love you too Chlo, forever and always." Aubrey's words were just as quiet, the syllables falling from her tongue like a harmony the redhead never wanted to stop hearing._

* * *

"I love you Bree." Chloe's arms were wrapped securely around the blonde, her fingers running over Aubrey's abdomen as they lay in bed together, savouring the few moments they could share.

"I love you too Chloe, what would I ever do without you?"

* * *

"_Don't tell me you're in love Aubrey-Rose! You won't love anyone but the man I present to you. You're not gay, you're not 'bisexual'." His air-quotations standing by to accentuate his point. "And you will never marry a woman, do you understand? Being gay is a sin, and God will punish us all because of it."_


	11. Organic Pineapple, Posen and Beale

_**Author's Note: Okay guys, we're getting to the good bit now. Thanks for sticking with me!**_

_**Please review with your thoughts!**_

* * *

Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha's garden was becoming less and less welcoming as October wore on, Bella rehearsals and classes taking up most of Beca's time in the days before regionals, leaving the brunette to spend fewer and fewer hours lying on the grass and listening to music, or running through The Bella's choreography with Chloe. She and Chloe had worked the final sections of their set in their most recent rehearsal, leaving the group confident before the journey tomorrow.

"Are you excited?" Beca looked up at her roommate's words, Chloe's piercing eyes connecting instantly with Beca's of oceans deep.

"For what?"

"Tomorrow silly!" Chloe looked back at her Russian Lit textbook before she let herself fall back on her bed.

Beca tried to capture every section of Chloe's body language in her mind, so she could replay the frames one by one as she pleased. "Well, Cassie's going to be there, so we need to do well..." A half interested hum fell from Chloe's lips. "What's Aubrey really like?"

Noticing her companion's demeanor change, Beca could only assume she'd sparked a topic of immense interest, "she's in love, she has been for as long as I've known her." Chloe's mind wasn't working, the words falling and cascading down the descent of her lips without a care in the world. "Summer and spring vacations are the best, she truly relaxes for once. Sometimes I even remember the girl I fell for..."

"Tobias seems like an... Interesting man to say the least." Beca tried to form her words so they tiptoed around the subject, trying to avoid the eventual fall that would either shut Chloe down or anger the sleeping captain in the next room across.

Chloe shook her head, "don't even mention his name in this house. Aubrey may dangle our free tuition over our heads, but Cassie is dangling their father's pride over hers." The textbook was shut, Chloe swinging her legs over the side of her bed and standing up, one hand moving instinctively to the door handle. "Final dress rehearsals today."

"We're ready for it, I know we are."

Chloe smiled softly at Beca before she slipped from the room, taking the silence throughout the house as a sign that Aubrey was still in bed; Chloe's girlfriend having used her injury time to catch up on sleep between barking orders at Beca and the other Bellas. "Good morning sleepy head." Just the sight of her girlfriend sprawled out across her bed made Chloe's insides flutter.

A small groan escaped Aubrey's lips as she pulled her comforter further up her face, hiding her nose. "It's early."

Chloe shook her head and giggled, "is the early rising Aubrey Posen really refusing to get up at nine a.m?" She sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and running her fingers over the soft gold locks which were sprawled across the pillow. "Beca wants to complete a dress rehearsal today, please don't yell at her."

Aubrey sighed softly, "I don't hate her Chloe, even though that's what you and most of The Bellas think anyway."

Chloe hadn't processed Aubrey's words before she had begun speaking. "She's really sweet, when you get to know- _**what**_?"

Aubrey sat up, taking her glasses from the bedside table and placing them on her face, the amount of time she'd spent socializing out of the house and between classes was little enough for her to give up trying to put contact lenses in every single morning. "See? I'm **not** trying to be the bad guy Chloe… I'm **not** trying to be a clone of my sister… I'm just misunderstood sometimes."

Beca poked her head around the door, knowing that she needed to work on getting onto Aubrey's good side. "I'm heading to grab some bacon - we're out - would you guys like anything?"

Chloe shook her head, "I'm good thanks."

"If you don't mind getting me some," Beca smiled, politely cutting the captain off.

"You're out of organic pineapple juice, I saw. It's already on my list." Beca twiddled her phone in her hands, "Aubrey there's a desk in the kitchen… Can I use that for mixing and looking through Bella stuff with you and Chloe?"

Aubrey shrugged, "yeah I guess so, no one else will use it for anything. Go ahead."

"Thanks! I'll grab that pineapple juice." Beca's head slipped back out the room, the sophomore pulling the door shut behind her.

Chloe looked at her girlfriend, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh God, hell no Chloe, you perv."

The redhead giggled, receiving a playful and painless fist to her upper arm. "She totally has a crush on you."

"Chloe, she hates me. If anything, she's only being nice because she wants to be in The Bellas, she wants to be there for you." Aubrey shuffled to the end of her bed and grabbed her crutches from where they were resting against the bedpost.

* * *

"Amy, what the hell are you doing?" Whilst the girls took to rehearsing the choreography, Aubrey had taken to sitting between the mirrors, in the exact same position the judges would be the next day. "This is not a street dance."

"Shit, sorry I'm so late. I had to go to seven different stores before I found the right juice Bree." Chloe winked at her girlfriend as the fond nickname fell off Beca's tongue. "I got it though, and some pain killers because I know how much your back is aching at the moment."

"Beca you don't have to do this, I won't kick you out…"

Beca shrugged, placing a bag containing a Nutella filled doughnut on Aubrey's lap. "I know, I'm just trying to help you with stress. If you need anything, I will always be here, you know that. Chloe told me these are your guilty pleasure." Beca knelt down to get her laptop from her bag, taking a few seconds to bash herself on the forehead with her mouse.

"Oh…" Chloe winked from her spot with The Bellas, whose conversation's volume had lowered dramatically in order to discover what was going on between their captain and music producer. "Well, uh, thank you, it means a lot."

Chloe clapped her hands, trying to make the awkward atmosphere dissipate. "Come on girls, we need this perfect! We can beat those Treblemakers!"

* * *

"Becaw!" Jesse smiled a goofy grin whilst leaning against the door frame, "what can I do for you?"

Beca stepped past him, into the Treble's house. "I have a crush on someone."

Jesse closed the door behind her, "you know I'm honored right Becaw? But I really don't swing that way. I'm your gay best friend."

"And I'm _**your**_ **gay** best friend." Beca shook her head, "it's not you… ew." She faked puking before making herself comfortable on the couch. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that - we met at Woodhouse's _**gay**_ night." She ran a hand through her hair before muttering, "you're so dumb sometimes."

"I heard that!" Jesse chuckled before seating himself beside Beca. "Tell me about her."

"About _**them**_." Beca corrected. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about their names?"

"Posen and Beale."

* * *

"_You can take me to as many parent's evenings about this bullshit as you want. But being with another woman is a sin, and you and that whore will pay for your lifestyle choices. I said this when you were sixteen - you will __**not**__ fall in love with anyone except the man I place in front of you."_


	12. The New Bella Sound

_**Author's Note: I have this and chapter 13 written and ready to post, but I'll have to give 13 a few days so I can make a start on chapter 14!**_

_**Review with your thoughts, next chapter fluff occurs!**_

_**Mash up credit: Anthem Light's Best of 2012 mash-up from "Best Of Medleys 2007-2012"**_

* * *

Beca rushed into the radio station, the text from Jesse still illuminating her screen. "Luke!" She grabbed the door handle and quickly pushed into the booth. "This is my song! You're playing my song on the radio!"

The Brit shrugged and stood up, "what can I say? You're really talented." He turned the dial on the side of the connecting wall between the booth and the rest of the studio, the volume of the track decreasing. "Aren't the Bellas normally wearing flight attendant uniforms?"

"We changed it." Beca spun around, smiling at the sight of Chloe standing beside the door. "We spoke to Aubrey, and after a democratic vote - ten to one - she agreed to try this new Bella look and sound out. If we beat the Trebles, she'll seriously consider changing it for good."

Luke shook his head, "how many times did you have to fuck my little sister before she agreed to it?"

Beca's eyes widened, "there's three of you?"

"I'm illegitimate. My mom and Tobias Posen had a fling and I was created. My mom refused any help though. I'm his only son, he paid for my tuition behind Bree's mom's back." Luke chuckled, "I volunteer in this station, I own a record shop in downtown Atlanta."

Chloe giggled, "I didn't have to actually Lukey Boy. It's all the big BM's plan." Beca chuckled and bowed mockingly. "Becs, we're going to be late! Bree sent me here." She grabbed Beca's arm, "come on, we have a competition to get to." Chloe smiled and quickly pulled Beca from the room, and in the direction of The Bella's bus.

Beca allowed Chloe to lead the way, "we could use that against him."

"Beca we are not going to be doing anything against Tobias, okay?" Chloe sighed and stopped Beca a few feet away from the back of the minibus. "He is a powerful businessman, he pays for your summer job, and he has more pull in this university than the senator does. Okay? I understand that you want to help Aubrey - we all do - but doing it by thrusting Luke into the spotlight as a son from an affair is not going to work. Aubrey and Cassie's mom doesn't even know Tobias spent three nights with Luke's mom. Okay?"

"Okay." Beca adjusted her pullover, "I understand, it's a fucking stupid idea." She pushed past Chloe and climbed onto the bus, refusing to respond to the smile she received from Aubrey.

Chloe sighed, Beca had been reasonably open the previous day, why was she suddenly hiding behind her walls again? She too climbed back onto the bus, taking the opportunity to sit beside her girlfriend, the first time they were able to share a few hours of their time since their visit to the hospital.

"What's wrong with Beca?" Aubrey whispered, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe ignored the question, "put your back against the window so you can put your foot up on my lap." Aubrey did as she was told, catching on immediately to the fact that Chloe just didn't want to answer. "That sock is so adorable."

"Shut up."

"It has smiley faces on it Bree!"

Beca watched the two seniors interact from her seat at the rear of the bus. She shook her head and placed her earphones in her ears, allowing the music to drown out her worries and thoughts about the two seniors who were more than in love. Why would they want her?

She looked down at her phone, her conversation with Jesse still on the forefront of her mind.

* * *

"_Beca, you seriously can't be in love with two people."_

_Beca shook her head, "they don't love me Jesse, I know that, okay?" She slumped further into the couch, "Aubrey only has eyes for Chloe, and Chloe is touchy with everyone. Haven't you noticed? Mr. Posen is such a hard ass that he would never let his daughter date two people at one time."_

"_Maybe you need more faith in yourself."_

"_Maybe we need less Republicans in positions of power."_

* * *

"We need to sign in, The Barden Bellas?" Chloe smiled at the person manning the reception desk for the ICCA Regional event at Georgia State University. She kissed Aubrey's cheek as the receptionist went about signing them in. "We'll be fine, go and find somewhere to sit."

"Why don't you join **us**, Aubrey-Rose?"

Chloe could automatically feel the blood boiling in her veins at the sound of the thick and fake southern accent. "Shouldn't you be at work, in New York, Cassandra?"

"I go by Cassie."

"I go by Aubrey." The younger of the two blondes sighed before she made her way into the main auditorium in order to find a seat. It wasn't a problem, no one really turned up for the early qualifying rounds of the ICCAs.

Chloe sighed as she watched her girlfriend walk off, the redhead passing the final registration papers to Beca. "We're on second to last."

"Well that means nothing to me."

Chloe rolled her eyes, ignoring Beca's comment. "Cassie, do us all a favour and fu-"

"Afternoon Chloe, Bellas." The voice of Tobias Posen III echoed through the entrance to the Creative Arts building. "I _can't wait_ to see what you've cooked up for us this fine afternoon."

"I was thinking the same, daddy." Cassie folded her arms, challenging Chloe to speak up again. "What were you saying before father turned up Chloe?"

Chloe swallowed, "nothing, don't worry." She shrugged, "Aubrey's already in there."

Tobias swallowed, his memory of the first accident clear in his mind. "Right, we'll go join her."

"_Dad oh my god!" Aubrey clutched her knee as she lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. "Ow!"_

"Break a leg." Cassie smiled sweetly at The Bellas before she trotted off to join her father.

Fat Amy scoffed, "I wanna finish her like a cheesecake."

Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose, "we all do Amy."

Chloe began walking to the back of the auditorium, the redhead keen to find out what was happening with her girlfriend's family.

"They don't **look** like the Barden Bellas I left you."

"They're not." Aubrey ignored Cassie and chose to instead focus on the Sockapellas, who were butchering Lily Allen. "Jesus."

"I thought you said this would be worthwhile."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her father's tone, "_**no**_, Cassie told you it would be worthwhile, she was obviously wrong."

"Next up: The Barden Bellas!" Aubrey quickly turned to the back of the room, where Chloe sent the blonde a subtle thumbs up. Chloe lead the girls on stage, where they got into the positions for the setlist they'd been rehearsing religiously.

Beca held the pitch pipe to her lips, gently blowing into it, "one, two, three, four."

_**[Beca]**_

_I'm at a payphone..._

_**[Chloe]**_

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_**[Beca]**_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when,_

_we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise,_

_I'm at a payphone_

Aubrey nervously glanced at her father, Tobias not showing any sign of enjoyment or hatred. The amount of choreography and dancing was something new for The Bellas, and Aubrey was nervous to find out the reaction to the new Bella Sound.

_**[Stacie]**_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby_

_Here's my number_

_**[Beca]**_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my changes I spent on you_

_Where have the time gone,_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_**[Cynthia-Rose]**_

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it _

_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_**[Chloe]**_

_Yeah, falling from cloud 9,_

_Crashing from the high _

_Letting go tonight _

_Falling from cloud 9_

_**[Fat Amy]**_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Let's do this one more time_

_One more time, one more time,_

_One more time_

_**[All]**_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

Chloe couldn't help but notice the grin that broke out on her girlfriend's face. Aubrey was proud of them, she just wished she could have been a real part of what they'd done. Cassie and her father had left already, but she didn't care. Aubrey was proud of The Bellas, nothing could take that away from her.


	13. Feelings and Fondness

_**Author's Note: As always, review with your views and ideas, I love hearing those! **_

_**This feels rushed, but all will be explained. After all, life as a Bella is not at all easy.**_

* * *

If you had told Beca at the beginning of the year that she'd be celebrating with a group of girls in a minibus after winning the first stage of a national a capella competition; she'd have told you to stop shitting yourself. But here she was, sitting beside Stacie and merrily singing along to Party In The U.S.A with the rest of The Bellas, her eyes locked with Chloe's.

"Bellas finally get to semis!" Fat Amy shouted before she pulled in front of Beta Epsilon Lambda Alpha. "We came last at regionals last year. _**Last**_."

"Yes, thanks Amy." Aubrey was first off the bus, Chloe helping her girlfriend into the house.

Beca went to stand up, but Cynthia Rose had blocked her path. "Why do you look like a kicked puppy?" Beca rolled her eyes, refusing to answer. "Seriously Beca, yesterday you were waiting on Aubrey hand and foot, and now you're refusing to even talk to her."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Stacie placed a hand on Beca's leg, "Beca, did you just wake up and decide that you were going to suddenly be in love with them?"

"No…" The DJ looked between her two friends, "I just… I finally decided that I trust them."

"And therefore?..."

"They deserve to be shown that." Beca sighed, "but no one is in a polyamorous relationship, no one respects them."

Stacie scoffed, "so? If you are happy that's all that actually matters."

"Yeah." Cynthia Rose continued, "Aubrey and Chloe would understand if you talk it through with them, but at the end of the day, it doesn't matter either way."

Chloe stepped back into the bus, "hey, Becs, Aubrey said we need to have a co-captain meeting. You okay with that? It's still too early for her cast to come off, but by Semis in January we should be ready to rock!"

Beca nodded, standing up and shimmying past Cynthia Rose, "I have a couple of things to discuss with you guys too… If that's okay?"

"Yeah of course!" Chloe nodded before jumping out of the door and walking back into the house, no doubt making her way upstairs to Aubrey's room.

Cynthia Rose squeezed one of Beca's shoulders, "this is your shot Becs, just plain and simple, okay?" Beca nodded before she followed Chloe's path off the bus and into the house. She glanced around before walking up the large stairway and along the landing, eventually stopping outside Aubrey's room and knocking softly.

The door was opened from inside by Chloe, the redhead donning blue pyjamas. "Beca! Hey!" Chloe moved aside so Beca could enter the room, the sophomore looking around before her eyes settled on an excited Emily sitting beside Aubrey on the bed. "Thanks for coming!"

Beca nodded and pulled her jacket off, laying it on the back of Aubrey's desk chair. "'Sup Legacy?"

"Not much." Emily had her song book in her hand, "Aubrey was just telling me about her high school track career, my brother ran too, we always used to see her win."

Beca nodded, "she beat me too, once. State Champs."

Aubrey instantly looked up, "Beca oh my god I'm so sorry."

The sophomore shrugged, "your dad taught you that you were a failure if you lost, Bree I am honestly over it."

Aubrey sighed, "I'd love to run with you again, even if it isn't competitive."

"I'd actually really enjoy that." Beca smiled, "what did you want to talk about?" Chloe jumped beside Aubrey on the bed, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before she laid down, pulling Aubrey down with her. "I actually have something to talk to you guys about beforehand… If you'd give us some space Em."

The freshman stood up, smiling at the three of them before she slipped from the room. Aubrey and Chloe sat up, consciously making room for Beca.

Beca couldn't help but let her childhood flash before her eyes. The anger, the disrespect, the _love_. Looking at the two seniors, she couldn't begin what would happen if she actually allowed them in, if she demolished her titanium walls for them. Aubrey had her own problems, but Beca wanted to be there for her, just like she wanted to get her dad's advice on how to help Chloe with the redhead's Russian literature.

"Beca, are you alright?" Aubrey's words pulled Beca away from looking at one particular spot on the wall. "Come and sit with us."

Beca's subconscious took over and she sat between the two women on the bed. "I shut people out, don't take it personally." She ran a hand through her hair, "So if I shut you guys out don't be surprised, this is really hard for me."

Chloe immediately placed a hand on Beca's shoulder, "Beca, you can honestly tell us anything, we're here for you."

Beca swallowed thickly as she felt one of Aubrey's hands laced within her own. "I just, it's stupid, but have you ever been falling for two people at one time?"

"I have Beca, we both have. It's a weird sensation, isn't it?" The youngest of the three nodded at Aubrey's words. "People say it's disgusting, slutty and a sin. But at the end of the day, your happiness is all that really matters. People can spend their entire lives saying words that hurt others, but at the end of the day they'll be the ones who hurt the most when everyone has left them."

Beca scoffed, "there is no way you actually understand me."

Aubrey sighed, "we're more alike than you think we are Beca."

Chloe ran her fingers through the hair that sat against Beca's shoulders, "we love like we hate - spontaneously."

"And I really want to see you accept that people love you too." Beca relished in the feeling of finally having two pairs of lips against her cheeks.

* * *

Stacie placed the pizza box on the coffee table in the living room. The Bellas were gathered to watch The Voice, and the obvious feelings between their three co-captains were at the forefront of all of their minds. "So, who wants to bet that if we go into Bree's room in the morning they'll all be curled up in bed together?"

Cynthia Rose perked up at the sound of a bet, "ten bucks Beca's the big spoon."

Fat Amy shook her head, "twenty bucks, Chloe's big spoon and Aubrey's in the middle."

Stacie shrugged, "I bet Chloe will be topless."

Emily looked wide eyed at the sophomores, "guys!"

* * *

Beca gently placed one of her hands on one of each senior's thighs, "maybe we are alike."

Aubrey smiled softly and took her glasses off, "perhaps."

Chloe looked at the two women on her right and turned the bedside lamp off, "at the end of the day, we have one another, and that's all that really matters."


	14. Few Things Between EPILOGUE

_**One Too Many  
**__14: Few Things Between [Epilogue]_

* * *

"You've got this, okay?" Beca's hand was wrapped tightly around Chloe's; the redhead's laboured breaths almost silent within the busy labour room. "I believe in you Chloe."

Through gritted teeth her girlfriend spoke. "Where the fuck is she?" The sweat pooling on Chloe's brow clung to the strands of red hair which had fallen in front of her face. "You text her _**two hours ago**_!"

"Chloe she's in New York, she'll be here as soon as possible."

"Get Stacie to fucking phone her!"

* * *

_Beca held Aubrey's hand as the blonde slung her arm around the brunette's shoulder, trying to hold herself up. Chloe placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek as the rest of the Bellas continued to celebrate the end of their performance, Beca couldn't help but blush as soon as her two favourite pairs of lips connected with her cheeks, the red heat rising up her cheeks like the fire pooling at the pit of her stomach._

"_Are you okay?" Aubrey simply nodded at Beca's words, the freshman exchanging a look with Chloe. "Your knee must kill."_

_One of Aubrey's slender fingers brushed a strand of hair out of her line of vision. "I'm trying not to think about it." Beca nodded in understanding as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "I just want to rest it." _

_Chloe was certain a few strange looks were cast their way as they assisted Aubrey off the stage, where the trio were engulfed by a group hug Fat Amy had initiated. The pure looks of joy shared between the women were ones of pride and accomplishment – even if they had lost the ICCAs, Beca was certain they'd still remain a team._

"_I appreciate the sentiment, guys, but I need to sit down." As soon as the blonde began hobbling over to their seats, Fat Amy grabbed her, slinging the captain over her shoulder._

_Fat Amy winked at Chloe and Beca, "I've got you twiggy, your girlfriends need to lift weights more often."_

_Beca scowled. "Thanks Amy."_

* * *

Stacie was pacing up and down the waiting room outside the ward where Chloe was in the middle of delivering the trio's first child. The leggy brunette's phone was in hand, the same voicemail message making her want to pluck her hair out strand by strand.

"_This is Aubrey Mitchell; sorry I can't get my phone right now – please leave a message."_

Fat Amy looked at Stacie. "Why isn't she answering?" Stacie's shrug did nothing to assist the four other people sitting in the waiting room (Jessica, Emily, Luke and Cynthia Rose); her deflated expression leading her to fall into one of the chairs. "Damn, I thought she was heading home tonight anyway."

Jessica – who had been scrolling through her phone for a chance to discover where the missing blonde was – looked up, "The Olympic Team is in Rio still, their flight was delayed."

Stacie ran a hand over her face. "I refuse to be the person who tells Chloe that – she's gonna flip."

Beca stopped as she walked towards the vending machine. "Tell Chloe what?"

Luke cleared his throat. "We don't need Chloe knowing that the Olympic Team is still in Rio, your wife with them."

* * *

_Chloe's smile was as bright as ever as she watched the 'new' Bellas perform for Barden's graduating class. She couldn't help the few tears that fell from her eyes as Beca and their friends pranced around the stage on the football field, making music from their mouths. _

"_Remember that group of misfits in September?" Chloe glanced to her right, her hand automatically tangling with Aubrey's at the sight of the blonde's eyes; the green in them unmistakable. "Look at them now."_

_Chloe hummed in agreement, "remember that injured track player in October?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, silently asking the redhead where this conversation was headed. "Look at her now; Miss Valedictorian."_

"_What can I say? You've managed to shape most of us into the people we are today."_

_Chloe smiled at that, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, relishing in the smell of Aubrey's shampoo. "We couldn't have done it without her though."_

_Beca herself was using the performance to blow off steam, trying new artists, styles and tempos to bring a third dimension to The Barden Bellas. She'd also suggested they clean the Bella house up, make it more friendly, more welcoming. Chloe had jumped at the idea, promising some of the next year to finish off the last small pieces – she was staying to get her teaching qualification. Everyone in that Bella house, however, knew Aubrey was apprehensive about changing how the house looked. Despite the end of the A Capella season being a successful one, Cassie was still lurking among the alumni._

'_I'm leaving for California.' Aubrey had announced one evening at dinner, an announcement that neither Chloe or Beca knew anything about. 'I've been offered a coaching job by the U.S Track and Field association.'_

_The secret had caused a small rift between Beca, Chloe and the blonde for a couple of days before Cynthia Rose had to explain to the first two that Aubrey had only kept it a secret because she didn't want to take away from Chloe's news of managing to graduate and Beca's announcement of an internship at Residual Heat records for her senior year._

_But now Chloe couldn't be anything but happy. She had graduated, Aubrey had graduated with honours and already held a permanent position (even if they did have to look into a long distance relationship), and Beca had made The Barden Bellas a nationwide success with the use of Jessie J, Rihanna and Bruno Mars._

"_I will miss this place." Chloe whispered into Aubrey's ear, "now go and nail that speech."_

* * *

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's skull in the few short moments between the doctor's instructions for her to push. "Where is she?" Beca's chance to answer was cut off by Chloe's screams of pain, and the talk of the baby's head.

"She's getting a flight directly here." Ashley looked at Beca from her place at the end of Chloe's bed, "but Rio's a troubled city…"

"If she is in Rio right this second and not on a plane – I swear to fucking God Rebecca Mitchell."

Ashley's quiet snort was masked by more shrieks of pain coming from Chloe's mouth – the redhead grabbing Beca's hand and holding it tight. Ashley looked up, "I think Chloe's re-thinking her decision to let you marry Aubrey instead of her." Beca looked at her girlfriend, the force and pain of labour puling every glowing fibre from Chloe's happy body.

Their relationship was a weird one, and with Aubrey's past, Chloe had previously decided it would be better if the blonde were to get married to Beca; since it would be the one thing she'd dreamt of since she was a little girl. Beca still chuckled at the thought of her attorney trying to fight for the chance for the three of them to get married – it was a slim chance to begin with, and the newbie's strategy couldn't have been worse planned, but even with the outcome of a married couple and Chloe still being their girlfriend, it worked.

(Luke, being the lawyer of the gang, disapproved of this method greatly, as he'd always proclaimed.)

* * *

"_If they're found not guilty I will personally shoot myself in the face." Luke tapped his pen against his notebook as they waited in the hallway outside the courtroom. After years of silence, Tobias Posen's violent habits toward his youngest daughter had finally been revealed – the collection of photographs Luke had asked maids and nannies to take over the years had led to numerous counts of assaulting a minor and causing irreversible bodily harm when it came to the first altercation Aubrey had experienced with the stairs. Then, every Bella who had been inside the Bella house that day reported their counts of what happened when Cassie turned up un-announced and proceeded to push Aubrey against the wall._

_Luke, who was not the most orthodox lawyer on the planet, had also pushed for a settlement of $3,000,000 towards the hospital fees and physiotherapy costs for Aubrey after the second altercation with Cassie. He also brought a contract as evidence, Tobias Posen's signature a testament to his views on his daughter – a document that made Aubrey change her last name and never contact the family again in return for $100,000._

"_I will too." Beca scowled, still toying with the notebook in her hands – a cartoon version of Tobias and Cassie having been stabbed with a pencil throughout the final day lying on the page._

_Chloe's attention was instead focussed on the silent blonde sitting on the bench. "Bree?"_

"_I'm fine… What if they get out?"_

"_Cassie is being stripped of her license, she's such a stuck up bitch." Luke smiled, taking his little sister's hand. "If they get out, their name will be ruined – are you guys still going through with what you decided?"_

_Beca nodded, taking a seat on the floor in front of the bench. "I don't want her to have to live with that name for the rest of her life. Aubrey Mitchell sounds so much better."_

_The headlines that night made all three women smile in their sleep._

'_**Homophobic Corporate Giant Convicted of Child Abuse, Hate Crimes and Failure to Comply. Lawyer Daughter Convicted of Intent to Disable.**__'_

* * *

Beca smiled at the small bundle of pink blankets in her arms, their daughter's pink face calm and resting. Chloe had fallen asleep as soon as Beca had taken Emily from her, and the rest of 'The Gang' (Amy's name) had quietly snuck in to meet their aca-niece.

"She really is beautiful." A hushed voice said from behind Beca as a U.S.A Olympic Jacket quickly covered her eyes. Beca almost got scared as a piece of material was draped around her neck. "She looks like you baby." Aubrey took the jacket back, slinging it in the general direction of Beca's bag.

Beca looked at the object around her neck as Aubrey took her first opportunity to meet their daughter.

"I told you you'd get back to the top."

Chloe stirred from her spot on the bed, the red, white and blue jacket making her rub her eyes. "Bree?"

Beca smiled, connecting her lips with Aubrey's. "Nope. That's Aubrey Mitchell, Gold Medallist in the Women's 1500 metres."

* * *

As Emily stood in front of her mothers, at the gate of the Bella house, she smiled. "I'm going to crush this."

Seeing Emily knock on the door was a reminder of the fate that brought them together. One too many times they'd almost been thrown away.

("Beca, it's called trash **can** not trash **can't**!")

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'd just like to thank every single one of you for never giving up on me, or this story. I know you'd have expected it to go further, but I can assure you this was the point where I wanted to end it.**_

_**This story is almost a year old, and in that year it's gained: 55 Reviews, 62 Favs and 176 Follows - Thank you so much!**_

_**I don't know whether or not I'll make a series of one shots about their lives together, with Emily, but at the moment this is a stand alone. **_

_**Review with your thoughts about whether or not I should make this a universe.**_

_**Look, I set out in April to write a 5 chapter fanfic with about 25 Follows (my average at the time); I never expected to see myself in December 2015 looking at the amount of people who loved my work and enjoyed how I wrote it, crafted it, and planned it out. I know that Triple Treble's relationship at Barden wasn't touched upon, but my intent had always been for the epilogue to have major events in it as opposed to having to justify time skips between graduation, labour and Emily going to Barden. Every single one of you who has read through all 14 chapters of me growing as an author will understand some of the turbulent times my life has been through this past 8 months, all of which is channelled into this fanfic. **_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**_

_**ReadWriteFangirl.**_


End file.
